Seichan
=Appearance= Blessed with aristocratic Aquilonian blood, Seichan Fulvius's tall, athletic build features a beautiful face marked by crisp blue eyes. She never goes unnoticed in a crowded tavern due to the large mop of thick wild blond hair on her head, which she often ties up into a topnot ponytail. Her height is nearly 6 feet, taller than most Aquilonian women, which adds to her allure. Surviving for years in the wilds and mountains, first in Stygia near the Darfar border, then in the Pictish wilderness, has tanned her body and given her strong legs from running after prey. Her arms are well defined from swinging her favorite great weapons, and have the strength to separate a Pict from its head. Seichan often has a frown on her face, but a good friend or generous stranger can often bring a sweet smile that drowns away her wild nature and brings forth the former sweet Aquilonian noble girl. =Personality= Seichan is a free spirit, with an occasional wild thirst for blood, and loves to run barefoot in the wilds of Hyboria. She is cautious when approaching and dealing with strangers. No soldier anymore, she is described by Aquilonian nobles now as a barbarian. But her eyes reflect intelligence, and her words are deliberate and crisp. Seichan was schooled at the Martial Academy of Tarantia, which every Aquilonian noble child, girl or boy, is required to attend. She graduated the academy with full honors, specializing in the use of great weapons, which has given her the martial skills to survive in the world. Seichan certainly would have lived her life behaving as every Aquilonian officer does, dutiful, respectful and serious. However, while serving in the foreign scouts regiment for Aquilonia, her squad was attacked and decimated by mercenaries serving a foul sorceror, and her life took a dramatic turn. She became a slave then later escaped and lived in the wilds. This last episode of her life has changed her, forcing her to forget the strict training of the Aquilonian army, and become more animal...more barbaric than civilized. She now has a bloodlust against slavers and Darfarians, who had enslaved her for several years, and the memory of her captivity can sometimes sour her mood. =History= Seichan is a member of the Fulvii, an aristocratic family whose heritage extends back 300 years in Aquilonia. She was raised in the Noble District of Tarantia, in the villa of her father, who was a high ranking politician in the city. Long before King Conan arrived and ended the reign of King Numedides, Seichan was sent to learn soldiering and duty for Aquilonia at the Tarantia Academy. This practice also allowed the corrupt king to control his nobles, but moving their sons and daughters into foreign service. From her graduation at 18, she served in the Scouts of Aquilonia, traveling to distant lands like Stygia. She served well for many years, until tragedy struck and changed her life forever. Seichan was on a patrol with her squad in Stygia, near the southern border by Darfar, when her squad was attacked by mercenaries serving Thoth Amon. At the end of the battle, all of her comrades lay dead, their corpses piled by the attackers with little dignity. Seichan lay severely wounded under a pile of her comrades corpses, and was discovered and dragged out by the mercenaries. Always looking for a profit, they realized Seichan was worth more sold as a pleasure slave than slain. She was shackled and bound to a cart, and transported south to the wild lands of Darfar to be sold. Her captors sold her to a small tribe of rogues living in an ancient fortress in Darfar, and there she was forced to serve her foul masters for three years. Her dignity stripped, she endured long years of abuse that hardened her soul and set her hatred forever against slavers and the Darfar. All in Aquilonia mourned the death of the lost squad and assumed Seichan was dead, never to be seen again in this world. Her time of slavery in Darfar was not entirely wasted, as she learned how to manipulate men and certain women with her charms and looks. Seichan grew to know more of how to entertain, and influence others through guile and sweet words. She pretended to give herself willingly, knowing that if her captors thought her soul subdued, they would grow careless with her. Men that she secretly hated would fall to her schemes, as she would pit jealous men against each other that often ended in bloodshed. Through it all, Seichan always kept an eye on freedom, and plotted for the perfect time she could escape the Darfar fortress. One night, while in the chambers of one of her masters, Seichan discovered a slave had mistakenly left a dagger unlocked in a chest at the foot of the bed. Realizing this was her moment for freedom, and wondering if the slave truly had a made a mistake or had purposely left the chest unlocked, Seichan seized the dagger and moved quickly in the night. Approaching her sleeping master on the bed, she grinned evilly and moved the point to his throat...then thrust deeply, pushing up into the man's head. As he gagged and choked on his own blood, Seichan whispered into his twisted face, "My time begins, filth, whilst now yours ends..." then twisted the dagger through critical veins and laughed softly as the man finally died. Leaving the dagger in her prey, she grabbed the cruel master's key and unlocked his armor and great sword, then headed out the window to freedom. Seichan climbed down the steep walls of the Darfar fortress, then dropped to the swampy group and took flight. Her freedom gained, she then set out into the wild to begin her barbaric life, surviving anyway she could, and slaying mercenaries who would again try to enslave her. Her desire now is to continue her martial training, to grow and learn new skills and earn new armor, which of course takes money. She could return to Aquilonia, and regain her place with her noble family, but for now Seichan prefers to walk her own path. Not long after he freedom was gained, Seichan joined the Harlots of Pirate Isles to make coin, whether it be by whoring or fighting, and have the support and protection to do it. Now she plays by her rules, and serves the patrons she chooses. It's been many years now since Seichan earned her freedom, and now she can be seen in many lands, earning money how she can, and even smiling as she does it.